Gliding Love
by shormarano
Summary: Austin Moon is hands down the best hockey player on the Miami Manta Rays. Ally Dawson has never been to a hockey game before until her friend Cassidy makes her go. Once Ally goes, she's automatically drawn to a certain Hockey player. Will Ally fall for the man on ice or just be another face in the stands?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Woah, this is so weird. I'm so used to writing on Wattpad that this change will definitely be crazy. Well hello, I am new to the fanfiction world so I hope I start things off right.

Again I mention, I am new to this so if it ends up looking weird in the beginning, I promise I'll teach myself how to work it and make it look better. Also, I realize that this chapter is going to be insanely short but like I said, it's a process I have to get used to.

This is an all new story that I'm pretty confident in. I literally thought of the idea and started writing it all within an hour. So, without further ado, let's go!

I tightly wrap my sweater around myself due to the chilly Miami weather in Fall as my friends and I walk into the Hockey rink. We're currently about to go watch my friend Cassidy's boyfriends game.

We stop by the concession stand to grab some snacks before we take our seats right in front. I see other players circling each other on the ice and I must say, it does look fun. Although the thought of me falling on the floor, doesn't seem fun.

The game starts and I'm already fascinated with how fast they can move and all of the different ways to skate. I pay close attention to this one kid who is fairly good. Number 32. He overall looks like he's having a blast on the ice from what I can see under his helmet.

He gets benched and though it could be a time to talk with friends, he's strictly paying close attention to the game. Huh, he's blonde. He's definitely tall too. Gosh I feel like such a creep for staring.

The game is now over and apparently, we're going to meet the team because my friend Kira wanted to. We walk back to the locker room and I'm about to say something because they fairly well could be undressing but we walk in anyway.

I try to keep my head down but I end up smashing into someone's back. "Oh I'm sorry-" He says turning around before he looks at me and smiles.

"No it's totally fine I wasn't paying attention." I say looking around for one of my friends.

He smiles. "What's your name?" He asks.

"I'm Ally." I say shaking his hand.

"Well Ally, I'm Austin." He says.

"Nice to meet you. Do you happen to know where Dallas is? My friend is his girlfriend so where ever he is, that's where she'll be." I say trying to ignore his abs.

"Yeah come on, I'll take you to him." He says grabbing a black V-neck out of his bag and putting it over his shoulder.

Once I find my friends and they ask questions as to where I was at, we, with the company of some of the players, decide to go out for some pizza. Once we get there, we get an overly large booth and I end up sitting by Trish and Austin.

We all make conversations based on either girl things or hockey, of course. Trish is talking to some other player so as I'm sitting there by myself, Austin speaks.

"So Ally, what did you think of the game?" He asks taking a sip of his soda.

"I liked it a lot. I had never been to a hockey game before today." I say honestly.

"Seriously? I love going to them if I'm not playing them. But from an outsiders point of view, how did I do?" He says nudging my arm.

"Eh, you were alright." I say smiling at him.

Let's just say we ended up eating a lot of pizza and talking about a lot of different topics.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so I am back with an all new chapter! Wow my second chapter, good progress, good progress. Okay like I said before, the first chapters will be a bit short just because I'm getting used to the whole idea of not being on wattpad where the font is so much bigger. But I still hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoy writing it. **

It's been about a month since I went to my first game and it's resulted in me going to every game after that because I've surprisingly have found another love for the icy sport. I also may or may not have become friends with a certain Blonde boy with the number of 32...who knows.

Although tonight would be different. As much as I wanted to go, I couldn't. I have work that is during the same time that the game is but I said I'd make it by watching a practice next week's practice or something. I'm sure Austin wouldn't mind...

I had asked Cassidy what day practice was and she told me that she goes to every practice so I just decided that I'd go with her. We get there and she goes to find Dallas. I look around before I see Austin on the bench, tying on his skates. I quietly walk up behind him and cover his eyes with my hands. "Guess who?" I say in a attempted man voice.

"Hm...Dez? No, too manly. Dallas- Oh wait I know, Ally." He says.

"Darn, and to think I had you fooled," I say walking over and sitting next to him. "And really, more manly than Dez?" I ask narrowing my eyes at him. He just laughs.

"What happened to you at my last game? I expected you to be my good luck charm...Can't be very lucky if you're not here." He pouts.

"Sorry, I had to work. Did y'all not win?" I ask.

"No.. we lost by 10. It was awful." He says putting his head down.

"I'm sorry," I say rubbing his back. I come up to his ear. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'll be at the next game, and I'm here now." I smile.

"Maybe I won't suck this time." He says standing up.

"Oh whatever! You're definitely the best player." I say hitting his arm.

He puts a hand on his heart. "I am hurt Ally Dawson," He mocks hurt. "But I bet I'll be okay if you admit I'm your favorite player." He winks.

"Eh... I kind of like number 12. Those glasses really work for him and make him absolutely adorable." I say fake swooning.

"Damn. Turned down again. This must be a new record." He says grabbing his stick and heading onto the ice.

"Good luck!" I call.

"Now that you're here, I won't need it." He winks before heading out to play and I make my way to Cassidy.

"What was that all about?" She smirks at me.

"Nothing, just Austin being dramatic." I giggle.

"So whipped. You guys are so going to date sooner or later." I roll my eyes but not before I notice a faint blush on my cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! So, this chapter is really exciting for me because I got to stress a few things while trying to make you guys happy so I hope I fulfilled that dream. **

**I tried to make the chapter longer but I'm not sure if I did it or not. But anyways, enjoy! (:**

There's nothing more exhilarating than when a game gets really good and you can practically see the the sweat on the players. That just so happens to be happening at this hockey game. The Manta Rays are down by one with only about 10 seconds left so it's basically all or nothing.

I'm literally on the edge of the bleachers as Austin takes the puck.. 5 seconds...he swerves past everyone with ease...3 seconds...he dodges someone else before he gives us all what we've been hoping for, a shot. Everyone in the stands on our side stand up and cheer as the players cheer on the ice. I send Austin a 'thumbs up' when he looks in my direction.

After the game, Austin and I decided to get some food at of course, a pizza place. We sit down and just sit in comfortable silence as we scan the menus for which topping of pizza we would like.

"So," Austin says intertwining his fingers and setting them on the table. "Tell me more about yourself, shortie." he chuckles.

"I hope this doesn't catch on," I deadpan. "And what do you want to know? I'm not a very exciting person."

"I beg to differ. Here, let's play 20 questions." He says before the waitress comes up to us.

We order our food before getting back to our pre-started game of 20 questions. "Favorite food?"

"Pickles. Favorite season?"

"Depends. Mainly summer or winter." He says gesturing his hands in an 'eh' way.

"Favorite sport?"

"To play...nothing, I can't play sports. Favorite book?"

"Uh," he scratches the back of his neck. "The Cat in the Hat?"

I chuckle before our food comes and we dig in, Austin literally digs in.

"Favorite pizza topping?" He asks lifting his slice up for emphasis.

"Pepperoni probably. Pretty basic, I know."

"Basic is good. I like basic." He says and I'm almost positive that I might be blushing.

"Aw, you're blushing." He smiles, looking at me.

"Yeah yeah. I blush a lot, get used to it..or ignore it. I don't care either way." I say looking down.

He uses his finger tips to lift my chin up. He chuckles at my face, which is me pouting.

"You're cute when you blush." He smiles.

"Well, I do try my best," I say arrogantly flipping my hair. "No I'm just joking. I don't try my best, I don't even wear make up. But thank you." I smile grateful.

"No proble- Wait did you just say you don't wear makeup?" He asks as his eyes widen.

"Yeah I don't. I don't feel the need to cake things on my face. It makes me feel really weird. Plus if you touch your face throughout the day doesn't it smear off? Now who would want foundation all over their hands? Not me. Also, what if you're crying and you're not wearing water proof mascara then what? I frankly don't believe that women should wear water proof mascara because it's as if their trying to be pretty while crying. If you're crying it means something big is happening in your life, you shouldn't have to be forced by society to be pretty while you're hurting." I say and lean back to Austin staring at me, jaw dropped to the floor.

"Sorry for rambling. I tend to do that a lot." I say embarrassed.

"N-no that's literally the most perfect thing I have ever heard anyone say, especially a girl. I'm really shocked that you would say that." He smiles.

"Yeah I don't know. It's definitely different than other girl's opinions but whatever."

"I think I'm starting to like you even more."


	4. Chapter 4

I was attending yet another practice for the Manta Rays and might I say that it's as if it's my first one every time. They always manage to come up with something different and I love that.

I watch in awe as the players in white and blue cascade down the ice and I continue to write down some things in my journal. It looks incredibly fun but I know I would never, not in a million years be able to do that. I'm too clumsy just on my feet. Let alone on skates.

The practice has ended so I grabbed my bag and made my way to Austin. He was circling around the ice a few more times. More than likely to continue to break in his new skates. He catches me looking,"Want to join me?" He smiles.

I immediately start shaking my hands. "No. I wish, but I can't skate. I would fall before even getting on the ice."

"I doubt that. Come on, I'll teach you." He assures me stepping off, and grabbing a pair of skates.

"Austin, no. I can't skate and I'm sure-" I start but he cuts me off by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You trust me, don't you?" He asks, staring at my eyes.

I nod my head. He smiles before handing me some skates to put on. This should be fun. Note my sarcasm.

We get on the ice. I literally cling onto his hands as he slowly glides me. "You're doing great, Als."

I look up at him ever so often. I don't know why or how, but my heart starts racing. I get these chills all down my arms. "Okay, let's try to at least stand without me." He says gently letting go of me and backing away.

I sike myself out. I feel my knees start to buckle. "Austin!" I shriek as I feel myself slipping but then I feel the warm feeling of arms wrapped around my waist.

I gasp as I look at him and he looks back at me. I look at his lips then back at him and I know what's about to happen. But I am in no way of wanting to stop it. I see him leaning in so I involuntarily start leaning in too and and soon enough, our lips touch and as cliche as this sounds, as my eyes closed, it's like the 4th of July was happening right under my eyelids.

It was maybe 15 seconds. I didn't want to pull away because then I would have to face him and the awkwardness of the situation. But all good things come to an end. We pull away and I immediately looked to the ground, not wanting to look at him.

I hear him chuckle before using his finger to lift my chin up. "Ally it's okay. We kissed, it's a natural thing. Please don't feel embarrassed or awkward about this. It was something we both wanted."

I look at him and smile. "But what does this make us?" I say after a beat of silence.

"Whatever you want us to be. I like you Ally. I have liked you ever since I seen you in the stands your first game." He smiles.

"Well then I guess you can consider us a couple because I know what I want and I'm pretty sure you know what you want." I say before kissing him.

"Yep. Definitely know what I want." He mutters against my lips.

I smile before we pull away and he guides me off of the ice. "I told you I wouldn't be any good." I say as I take off the skates.

"But you still didn't get hurt did you? I made sure you trusted me before I took you on the ice." He says grabbing his stick.

"I could've been lying." I say crossing my arms and smirking.

"If you were, you wouldn't have even put the skates on." He says against my ear before walking off into the locker room.

I sigh before I sit down outside of the rink and texting Trish and Cassidy some good news I think they might want to know.

Trish/Bold Cassidy/Italics Ally/Normal

_You're dating now?!_

**How the hell did that happen?**

I almost fell, he caught me, kiss, boom, dating.

_That's so cute!_

**It's also very cliche**

_But cute._

**Still cliche.**

_I'm not saying it's not cliche but it's really adorable._

Guys! Calm Down. Yes, I know it's very cliche but we ended up bickering after that so it ruined the whole cliche part.

_Aw you guys are going to be that couple who bickers to show their love. Awwww!_

**Oh brother..**

_Austin and Ally. That actually sounds amazing together. Why have I never realized this before?_

I don't know. All I know is that you guys better not make a big deal out of this.

**So planning your wedding is going to far...?**

Goodbye.

I look up as Austin's coming out of the rink. "Hey shortie." He smirks before we walk to his car.

"Ya know, considering you have this whole discriminating name agains my height I should come up with one for you. How about, Giant or Skyscraper?" I ask getting into the passenger seat.

He frowns. "Those aren't cute. At least I had the decency to come up with a cute name for you."

"Hm...okay fine. Then let me think of another nickname based on your looks." I say eyeing him cautiously.

"I've got it. Honey-Buns." I say snapping my fingers.

"Suddenly rethinking this relationship." He says before I burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding, Stud. Ooh, Stud, I like that. There you go, new nickname. You can't change it. It's permanent." I say.

"Stud it is." He says before turning up the radio and a maroon 5 song blares through the car.

"I'm following the map that leads to you!" Austin sings and that's the first time I actually realized that he can sing.

I stare at him in awe. "What?" He asks turning the radio down.

"You can sing?!" I ask trying to find the words.

"It's nothing special. I just do it. I'm not like totally into it or anything." He shrugs while pulling into a diner.

"You really should. You're amazing." I say as we walk in and sit down at a table.

"Thanks. But what about you Ms. Itsy Bitsy." He smiles at the thought of the new nickname.

"I don't professionally sing or anything, but I do love to sing. Just not in front of other people, I guess you could say I have stage fright." I say gazing at the menu.

"What has made you have stage fright?" He asks.

"Nothing. I don't know if you'd technically consider it to be stage fright or not. I just get this weird feeling in my stomach when I think of singing in front of someone. So I never do it." I say as we order our food.

"Promise me one day you'll sing for me?" He asks with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"I promise. You'll definitely be the first to hear me sing besides maybe my mom. Although I'm not even sure if she's heard me sing before." I giggle.

"There's a first for everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Bliss. I was in complete bliss. These past few weeks with Austin have been nothing but amazing. It's January now so that means the end to the hockey season in April is soon so the boys are working so hard so they can bring home the trophy. I have gone to every game and every practice and I know that Austin appreciates it.

I am not able to go to this next game because I have to take care of my grandmother who is basically on her death bed. So now I have to go to the practice and tell Austin. I walk into the rink and don't see Austin so I assume he's in the locker room. I wait a few minutes before I feel an arm snake over my shoulders.

"Hey cutie." He smiles.

"Hey stud. Listen, we have to talk." I say.

"You make it sound like we're breaking up. We're not right?" he asks.

"No, of course not," I smile at him. "But I wanted to let you know that I can't stay and I won't be at Friday's game." I say softly.

"Oh, how come?" he asks.

"My grandma is really sick and there's no one else willing to go take care of her-" I start but he cuts me off.

"Wait—did you think I would be mad?" he asks, the edges of his lips curving up.

"I just didn't want to upset you because I know you love having me at your games." I say.

He pulls me in for a hug. "Aw Als, don't feel bad. Taking care of your grandma is way more important than coming to my hockey game." he says before kissing my head.

"Okay good. But I promise I will be at every other practice and game after that." I say pulling away.

"Want a report?" he asks, smirking.

"Of course. I have to know how hot my player is." I say grabbing his hands.

"I'm sure ton of people will let you know." he says as I'm backing away.

"So many teenage girls. They just need to know you're mine." I smile cheekily.

He smiles. "Wouldn't want it any other way" he says before he pulls me back and kisses me.

—GL—

I get to my grandma's house to see her watching tv. "Ally!" She says.

"Hey nana." I say hugging her.

"How are you sweetie?" she asks.

"I'm very good. What about you?" I ask even though I know she's not great.

"I'm okay. As best as I can be when you know." she nods and smiles.

"Don't say that.. I think you'll be fine." I say with a smile. I really want to cry.

"Ally. You and I both know that it's near. I'm 79 years old and I've had a great run." she says.

"Let's not talk about this," I say standing up. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." she says and I make my way to the kitchen.

I'm in the kitchen and I hear my phone ring. "Nana! Will you answer that?" I yell.

I hear a faint yes before the ringing stops. I get out the supplies to make lasagna and I start the masterpiece. After about 25 minutes, I walk into the living room and help her into the kitchen. I set down everything at the table and we begin eating.

"Who was at the phone anyway?" I ask.

She swallows. "A young boy, I forget his name. He said he wanted to make sure you got here safely." Austin. I involuntarily smile at the thought.

"You like him." She smiles.

"Yeah, I do. He knows though. He's my boyfriend." I say before pouring her some more water.

"Hold onto him. I love seeing you happy." She smiles.

"Thank you. I love seeing you happy too." I smile.

"Every day that I continue to live I'm happy." She says before I clean everything up and take her to bed.

It's been about three days since I've arrived and I must say, she's been doing so much better. She's smiling more and being able to move a bit more. I'm starting to actually believe she'll be okay. I just woke so I now have to wake her up to take her medicine.

I walk into her bedroom and it's very cold. I get an eerie feeling and I don't like it. I walk over to her and touch her arm. I draw back once my skin hits her cold skin. My eyes widen. "Grandma," I start lightly shaking her. No response. "Grandma!" I say louder. I check for a pulse and there's none.

"Oh my god." I say, tears brimming my eyes. I run into my room and grab my phone and dial 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" a woman asks.

"Hi, my grandma is not breathing." I try to make out in between tears.

"Ma'am calm down, what's your address?" the lady asks.

"1401 Carol Lane." I say quickly.

—GL—

God does work in mysterious ways. He brings and takes people from our life with a quickness and we just have to believe that it was for the better. Of course right now, I'm not going to agree with his workings but in time I'm sure I'll understand.

I've been driving all night and the only place I thought about winding up at, is Austin's. I'm crying. It's raining so maybe he won't notice. I run up to the door and knock vigorously.

After about five minutes, the door opens and it shows a lean, shirtless, and groggy Austin.

"Ally?" he asks rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

The tears come harder than before and I run into his arms and cry. He brings me inside and we sit on his couch in silence. I watch the rain hit the windows as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"She's gone." I choke.

"Shh. You don't have to talk, I understand." He says and I slowly drift off to sleep listening to his steady breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

***VERY IMPORTANT A/N**

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I've just been caught up with some things and completely forgot. **

**BUT, I do have a question. So, I've been obsessed with this show that most of you may know called...Vampire Diaries. So how would you guys feel about me writing an Auslly version story based off of the show?**

**Let me know if you guys would like that in the comments. **

—GL—

There has to be a reason for all of this. I am strongly trying to believe that God must've taken my grandma for a good reason. If so, I haven't figured it out yet.

It's time for me to face the real world and go to Austin's practice. I've been cooped up in my bedroom since it happened. I told Austin I wasn't coming because I was too upset so I figured I'd surprise him. At least it'll make one of us happy. I quickly put on jeans and a tank top with Austin's sweatshirt. I throw my hair in a ponytail and walk downstairs.

My parents gave me this house when they decided to move to Italy. But since I'm only 22, I can't possibly pay for the entire thing so they still help out.

I get in my car and make my way to the rink. I pass by Miami surroundings, forgetting how beautiful they are. I get to the oh-so familiar rink so I walk in and sit down near the middle. Cassidy isn't even here or else I'd sit by her. The game starts and its a fair game, their tied. I'm watching Austin and he's not doing so good. He keeps slowing down and missing his shots. It's not good and it's definitely not him. I don't know what could be wrong. He sounded fine this morning on the phone.

After another few excruciating hours, the Manta Rays lose by 8. It wasn't the best game.. I wonder what's wrong with Austin. The players are still on the ice talking to the coach, so I walk to the ice and wait for him. He comes towards the door and I can see the frown on his face. What is wrong with him? I think before he comes and looks up, immediately smiling.

"Ally? W-what are you doing here?" He says walking up to hug me.

I hug him and just rest in his comfort. "When I told you I wasn't coming I always was. I just thought I'd surprise you." I mumble against his chest.

He kisses my hair and the lays his head on my head. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better but I'm better now that I'm here with you." I say before pulling away.

"Well I'm glad. You need to get out again and have fun and forget about the sadness." He says.

"Yeah I know.. but hey what about you? What happened to you out there?" I ask pointing my finger to the ice.

He sighs before sitting down. "I was awful. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was worried about the championship, my parents, the game, and you." He says before putting his head down.

I walk over to him and sit on his lap. "Austin. Why were you worried about me?"

"Ally your grandma just died. I didn't want to leave you alone during this tough time and that's exactly what I had to do." He says looking up at me.

I kiss him. "I'm a big girl. I can handle some things on my own. I appreciate that more than anything in the world but next time, don't worry about me so much." I say kissing his nose.

He smiles. "Also another reason why we didn't win is because of you. I told you before, you're my good luck charm. I've always won games when you're here. I've lost two and those were the two games you didn't come to."

I thought he was just kidding about the good luck charm thing. I smile. "Aw, that's so sweet." I say hugging him sort of. I'm still on his lap.

"Yeah so my wins all depend on you. So you better be at the championships." He points at me.

I smile before looking serious. "You bet your ass I'm gonna be there," I joke before standing up. "Come on. I highly doubt hockey wear is so comfortable to wear 24/7." I say pulling his hand and pushing him into the locker room while I wait outside and look at the team photo's on the wall.

Austin has been with these people forever and seeing these make me smile. You know that he's genuinely obsessed with hockey and it's a really important part of his life. I didn't even hear him come back before he has to shake me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing. I was just looking at these photos." I say honestly.

He gives me a questioning look before grabbing my hand and pulling me outside. "We'll come on, I'm hungry." he says.

"You're always hungry." I roll my eyes.

"Then you should be used to the routine." he smiles before getting in the car.

We get our food and then we head back to my house and watch old movies from any genre. It ends up being like 8:00pm when we finish the movies and I had fallen asleep sometime in between so Austin, being the gentleman he is, carries me upstairs.

When he's about to leave I grab his wrist. "Wait," I say looking up at him. "stay with me?" I ask still partially asleep.

"Are you sure?" he asks in a whisper.

I nod before I feel the bed press down and gently drift into dreamland.

I wake up the next morning to feel the weight of something strong around my torso. I smile immediately remembering that it's Austin. I try to get up but he tightens his arms around me.

"I thought you were asleep." he mutters.

"I could say the same for you." I say before quickly turning around and kissing his nose and getting up.

A few minutes later he comes downstairs and almost trips. I almost bust into tears as i hover over laughing.

"That's not even funny." he narrows his eyes at me.

"It was a little funny." I joke before wrapping my arms around him and kissing him.

"Good morning." I smile.

"Good morning, good morning." He says singing the familiar tune from Singing in The Rain.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey besties! Man, this chapter was a very emotional chapter for me to write. It was so stressful because of the sadness and growth, but I just had to imagine my own feelings and interpret them into being Ally's feelings. I think I did a pretty good job. I just don't think this chapter will be as long as the other.**

**Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see!**

—GL—

Every day is just a day closer to the championship and every day closer to the championship is another day that Austin becomes even more stressed. I actually feel sorry for him. But there's nothing I can do and he told me not to worry, that he's used to this.

I'm meeting up with the girls today and I'm excited because we haven't all hung out in a really long time. I get in my car and quickly drive to the coffee shop. I know, cliche that we're meeting up at a coffee shop but it was all a convenience for us. As I pass by every familiar buildings that have looked the same for the past 21 years I think about what they'll look like when I start having kids or when my kids grow up.

I quickly get out of my little trance as I pull into the coffee shop parking lot. I get out quickly and make my way into the coffee shop. I find Trish at a back booth so I sit down by her and we wait for the other girls to arrive while talking amongst one another. Soon after they all arrive we start to catch up on our everyday lives and it's really nice. I had forgotten what it was like to just hang out with the girls. I hadn't really hung out with anyone ever since my grandma died but it's almost been a month and she wouldn't want me to stay sad so I knew I had to get back out there, for her.

"Ally!" someone exclaims. I snap out of my thoughts and look at the three girls eyeing me nervously.

"What?" I ask in shock.

"You were zoned out for like 5 minutes." Kira says.

"Really? Oh I'm sorry." I say before taking a sip of my drink.

"You're fine, we just got worried. Are you okay?" Cassidy asks with comforting eyes.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about..-" I was about to say before Trish cut me off, finishing my sentence.

"—Your grandma." She says softly, rubbing my back.

"Y-yeah." I say looking down, tears stinging the edges of my eyes.

"Ally it's okay you can totally cry. We won't judge you or say anything. It's totally normal to cry." Cassidy says.

"But is it really normal to continue crying for someone even after they've been dead for almost a month? Is it really normal to cry over someone who I barely visited as I was older? No it's not normal and I have no clue what I'm crying so much." I say before getting up and storming into the bathroom.

After about 10 minutes of shameless sitting in a bathroom stall, I hear a lady scream and a deep voice saying a quick Sorry. "Ally!" The man yells. Austin.

I open the stall door and see him standing there in black sweats, a gray hoodie and a blue beanie. I break down, again. I quickly wrap my arms around him and cry as he rubs the back of my head and tries to calm me down. "I have no clue what the hell is wrong with me." I say shaking my head.

"You're in grief. It's normal to cry when you've lost someone important." he comforts.

"That's the thing Austin, I treated her like she wasn't anything important to me. I was never with her and I was never calling when she wanted me to as I was a kid growing up. I didn't appreciate her enough and now that's she's gone I regret it so much." I say pulling away and going to the sink to wash my hands.

"You loved her. She's your grandma. She knows you loved her. Plus you spent your final days with her. You went because you knew she was sick and you wanted to help her so she wouldn't get hurt any other way. She died in her bed while she was asleep and that's honestly one of the best and safest ways to die. I bet those few days you were there meant the world to her," Austin says leaning against the wall. "Here, what was the last thing you said to her?"he says. I ponder over the thought before I smile.

"I said I love you. I told her that I was going to be and that If she needed me, to let me know. She said goodnight Ally, I love you, so I told her I loved her and went into my room." I say.

"See! That's literally one of the best things for her to remember. I know now that she's gone she's most certainly looking over you. She'll always be with you somehow. Even if you don't see her, she's still there. Trust me, we've all been through the stages of grief and yes, it sucks but we learn to accept what's happening and move on." he says softly.

I look at him before moving over to hug him. "Thank you," I say. "Thank you for helping cheer me up, thank you for being there for me. Thank you for coming into the girls bathroom." I say as we both chuckle.

"No problem. No more tears!" He says.

"I'll try." I say as we both exit the girls bathroom, some elderly ladies giving Austin a look. Boy, if looks could kill...

"I don't think they like me." He whispers to me.

I chuckle. "Maybe it's because you walked into a girl's bathroom," I say looking at them again. "But that's just a guess."

"Eh, they'll get over it. I was going to help you. Therefore, I would do anything." He smiles at me before I quickly kiss his cheek before we part our ways.

I head back to my friends as he walks back out of the shop with his friends and I sit down. "I am okay now, I promise." I assure them as they look at me with worried eyes.

"Good. We were worried about you for a second there. Promise you're fine?" Trish asks, laying her hand in mine.

"Yes." I say truthfully for the first time in forever.

"Good! Now, let's eat I'm honestly so hungry it's insane." Kira exclaims rather loudly.

We all laugh before I silently nod, reassuring myself that I will be okay because like Austin said, she'll always be watching over me somehow and some way, and I have such supportive people in my life that I should be able to get through this. I just have to take baby steps. One step at a time, is all it takes. You'll always and forever be my guardian angel. I love you grandma, Rest In Peace.

1945-2015.


	8. Chapter 8

You know what's awesome? Lazy days. They're literally a gift from God and I feel like this is the very first lazy day I've encountered in awhile without having to be sad or sick. I can't even remember my last one. 7th grade? Hm. I feel pretty amazing. I have absolutely nothing to do today. I woke up at 12:00, ate breakfast, then sat my butt back in my bed to watch Netflix. Ooh, I've also had my phone turned off all day.. of course before that I made sure to notify everyone that I'll be fine and that I'm staying home all day. I am now on the 4th season, 11th episode of friends. I swear, you can tell a lot about an episode just based on the title. That explains some things for this episode in particular.

Somewhere and something about Phoebe Uterus, I must've fallen asleep. I wasn't even tired but hey, it's a lazy day, I earned it. So I fall asleep and dream and the weirdest thing: It's visions of me, clearly a bit older than I am now, with Austin. You see me on the couch, reading. Ha, of course. You see Austin sitting on the chair with.. two kids.

I'm dreaming about my future with Austin. All of the sudden, other visions of Austin and i growing old together go through my head and its a lot to take in. I suddenly jerk up in shock. I look around and see on my alarm that it reads: 5:30pm. I decide to turn my phone on just because it's been off since late last night and might as well catch up with someone.

I see I got a text message from Austin. My thoughts immediately drift back to my dream about me having kids with Austin. I can't help but smile and get this jittery feeling at the thought. I would no doubt in my mind be glad to have children, let alone with Austin. But we're only 21 so it's way too early. I mean, it is fun to just think about it a little. It's not like anyone else is going to know. I get out of my beautiful by my phone ringing, startling me, and making me trip over the stool leg.

"Oh shit!" I say as I'm falling to my death. I land with a thud before I scramble to grab my phone and answer it.

"Ugh, hello?" I answer.

"Well hello to you too." Austin says sarcastically through the phone.

"Oh, ow, hey." I say sitting up and looking at my now getting purple, toe.

"What happened?" He asks with concern clearly evident in his voice.

"Uh, nothing." I say hoping he'll leave it alone so I won't have to explain that I tripped.

"Ally, I know that's a lie.. Just tell- Wait. You tripped again, didn't you?"

"Austin I'm fine, nothing hap- Wait how'd you know?" I ask in defeat.

"You never tell me when you trip." He says.

"Because I do it all the time and it's so annoying how you're always somehow there when it happens!" I whine.

"I'm sorry we're always together?" He says obviously not sorry.

"Yeah yeah whatever. How was your day?" I ask standing up and hopping to the fridge to grab an ice pack.

"It was good. I woke up, thought about you, went to the gym with some friends, thought of you, had dinner with my parents and my brother and sister, thought about you to the point where I decided to call so here we are." He says and I smile.

"Awe aren't you cute. Why didn't you just come over?" I ask sitting down on the couch.

"You said you wanted a day just to relax and I didn't know when you were turning your phone back on and I didn't just want to show up." He says.

"Please, I wouldn't mind if you ever came over, invited or not. But wait, you called me without knowing if my phone was on?" I say but it comes out as more of a question.

"There i just took a wild guess. But hey me calling you whether or not you answering got me out of having to talk to my parents about my so called 'Life Choices' so even if you didn't answer I still would've talked, just not to you, to the voice mail. Oh and on Life Choices I totally put air quotes." he finishes.

I laugh. "Well it's good to know that you would talk to my voice from a voice mail."

"I happen to love the lady on there who says 'This person cannot be reached at this time. Leave a message at the beep." He says while impersonating the voice.

I laugh at him some more. "You're cute you know that?"

"Perks of having an adorable girlfriend. You kind of have to be cute to date someone cuter than you." he says and I can tell he's smiling.

I know I'm blushing. "Yeah well then that means I am a really lucky girl."

"That you are Ms. Dawson," he jokes. "But that also means I am an even more lucky guy."

"Oh whatever! But seriously. Tomorrow, what day is it?" I ask.

"Saturday." he answers after a brief pause.

"Do you have practice?" I ask secretly hoping he doesn't.

"Mmmm... no I don't. I have practice Sunday though if you want to come." He says and I smile.

"Good. Then considering today was Lazy/Ally day, tomorrow it'll be Austin &amp; Ally day." I say literally cheering in my own head.

"It's a date Ms. Dawson."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh my gosh I am so sorry for not uploading for like 10 years I have just been so not busy, not at all, I've been so consumed with watching some new TV shows and making vine edits and I completely forget to even update or write.**

**But I'm here now so I hope you enjoy my chapter!**

**Also, if you would like to follow me on social media here they are:**

**Vine: idk wesley **

**Twitter: basicallystefan **

—GL—

You know that giddy, nervous but exciting feeling you get before something exciting happens? Yeah, I'm getting those feelings now because my date with Austin is today. It's a very important date because it's not at a diner or a carnival or anything, it's a proper date. I am really excited by nervous so my friends are coming over right about now to help me get ready.

I walk downstairs and grab a water just as the doorbell rings so I answer it and they all run straight up to my room. I shake my head and laugh before following them.

"So, you excited?" Cassidy says clapping her hands together and smiling.

"Yes, and nervous, but very excited." I say nervously."

"Come on Ally, don't be nervous. It's Austin. You're already dating so even if you mess up, nothing will chance." Kira says.

"Yeah it could Kira. He could still choose to break up with me. But that's not what I'm worried about. I'm just worried about what's going to happen and if it'll be awkward or not." I say sitting down in front of my bathroom mirror.

Trish starts grabbing some pieces of my hair to straighten them while Cassidy starts my makeup and Kira tries to find an outfit. "Where are you going anyway?" Trish asks.

"Don't know, as cliche as it is, he never told me. I just know it's a restaurant." I say while looking at her through the mirror.

"Well no matter what happens, you'll be looking so great he won't know how to breathe." Kira calls from my room and we all laugh.

After about 40 more minutes, my hair is straight with the two pieces braided and formed into a crown on top of my head. My makeup is done with a bit of a shimmery color of gold with some lip gloss and other things, and my dress is a blue strapless dress that hugs my entire body. It's also paired with some not too high, black heels.

"Damn. If I were Austin, I would hit it so quick." Cassidy says. We all snicker.

"What time is he picking you up?" Trish asks and then the doorbell rings.

"Now I'm assuming." I say smiling as they hand me my gold bag.

"Get 'em tiger." Kira says before smacking my back and I walk downstairs.

"Thank you guys so much!" I say before they hide in my room and I open the door.

"Hey Ally- Woah. Wow, um," He swallows. "You look great. Like really good."

"Thanks Austin. You look really good too." I say before kissing him.

We get in his car and it's silent for the beginning, so to change that, I turn the radio on and it plays some random song that I don't know. It fills the silence so who cares.

"So where we going?" I ask looking at him.

"Don't know." He says not even looking at me. Too bad he sucks at lying, so I see the smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

I huff before leaning back into the seat and looking out the window enjoying the Miami scenery.

After about two minutes, Austin speaks. "We're here!" He smiles before getting out of the car and coming to open my door.

"My lady." He says in a British accent.

"Why thank you." I say in a British accent.. only its ten times worse than his was.

"So our restaurant is just up here." He says.

We climb up the stairs and there it is, a cute little restaurant that's basically has the main color of white and it overlooks the beach.

"Austin this place is beautiful! Where did you find this place?" I ask as we make our way inside.

"My dad told me he took my mom here when they were like 17 so I thought history could repeat itself.. just we're a tad bit older." He says smiling as we sit across from each other at the table.

I look at him and smile. "This is seriously amazing Austin. I can't believe you did all of this. I also can't believe how fast you did it." I look around in awe.

"What can I say, I'm a man of many great talents." He says popping his collar and leaning back.

I laugh before the waiter comes back with our food and we begin to eat. "This is really good." I say in between bites.

"Yeah, my dad does good for once." He nods while still eating.

—GL—

After we eat, Austin tells me that the date still isn't quite over so we make our way to the beach and sit down. "This has been the best day ever." I say looking at him.

"Don't say that, it's not over yet." He smirks.

"What else could you possibly do?" I ask in slight confusion.

"Lots of things." He says seductively before he laughs and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and starts running.

"Austin no!" I say before we get into the water and next thing I know, I'm in the water.

I close my mouth before looking around at the semi clear water. Taking in the scene of the seaweed, sand, sea shells. It's all a really sight. I come up to the surface and see Austin all the way back on shore.

I swim back to the shore. "How romantic." I deadpan.

"Well I had to do something to draw you away. Wouldn't want you to get too obsessed with me." He jokes.

I shove him before he grabs my arms and wraps them around his torso.

"You're cold." he mutters against my shoulder.

"Well you're warm." I say.

"Not touché."

"No one says that."

"They do now."

"You're not special."

"I am. Stop killing my vibe."

"It's what I do."

"Dream crusher."

"Thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

Bored. I am so freaking bored. I hate work. Then again, I love work. Except when it's slow, then I hate it. I'm a pretty optimistic person in general and there's few things I hate but slow work is definitely on of them. But, one thing I am looking forward to is tonight. The championship hockey game. It's the biggest game of the season and I can't miss it for the world. Which is why I called my boss, aka my dad, and told him I'd be closing one hour earlier than usual to get ready for the game.

So now I only have about an hour and a half left until closing and this is going to be the longest hour and a half of my life. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, my phone rings. I take no time to answer it. "Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Hey Ally. How excited are you for the game?" Cassidy speaks.

"I'm so excited. This is a huge deal for the team and could really help them!" I gush.

"I know! So I was thinking, do you just want to ride to the game together?" she asks.

"That'd be great. I get off work in about an hour or so then I'll go home and get ready for the game." I notify her.

"Okay I'll pick you up at 6:30 that way we'll get there 30 minutes before the game and wish them good luck and get good seats and all." she informs me.

"Sounds good. See you soon." I say before we say our goodbyes and we hang up.

The hour passes by and next thing I know is I'm getting into the shower at home. As I quickly wash and scrub my hair and body I sing along to Carly Rae Jepson's new song. Once I'm finished, I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my hair and body as I walk back into my bedroom. I rummage through my closet before deciding on black leggings, a white tight crop top, and a black and white flannel, paired with some black combat boots. I throw on a black beanie as I walk into the bathroom and begin doing my makeup.

By the time I'm finished doing everything, it's 6:15pm and I sit in my kitchen while waiting for Cassidy to arrive. Not even 10 minutes later, she pulls up. I grab my bag and jog out to her car and see she has two Starbucks cups with her. "Surprise." she smiles as she hands me one.

"Thank you." I smile before taking a drink.

"I'm so nervous about this game." she says after she pulls out of the neighborhood.

"So am I. I'm never usually nervous for games but this one I'm really nervous for." I say honestly.

"We're probably just psyching ourselves out. I mean, imagine how the guys feel and they're the ones playing the game." she jokes as she pulls into the parking lot of the rink.

"It's only 6:40. Think we have enough time to go see the boys?" I ask as I grab my drink and bag and get out.

"If they even let us." she points out as we walk inside and immediately see the stands filled with fans and posters everywhere.

"Woah." we say in awe. Sure, we've been here a thousand times before but 1.) it's never been this highly decorated and 2.) it's never been this crowded.

We make our way to the locker room and walk in without anyone telling us whether we could or not and we immediately hear 'hoots' and cheers and screams of the players as we walk back to find our players.

I see a patch of blonde hair out of the crowd of people and I see he's sitting down loosing his skate strings. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm here." I whisper.

He turns around with a smile on his face before standing up and hugging me, slightly lifting me off the ground. "I'm so glad you're here," she exclaims. "Now I know we'll win for sure."

"Hey, I told you I would be here no matter what." I tell her while pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah yeah." he says with a wave of his hand.

"So you excited, scared, nervous?" I ask him eagerly.

"Why would I be nervous?" he asks.

"Oh you know, thousands of fans staring at you while they watch you make the right move and if you make just even one small little mistake that could let your team and ruin your career. It's a doozy." I say shrugging it and his eyes go wide.

"You're so not helping!" he exclaims.

"Oops." I say sheepishly before leaning up to kiss him.

Just then, the coach comes in and issues everyone to head on the ice so I look at Austin. "Good luck. Whatever happens, I'm proud of you." I quickly kiss him passionately before Cassidy pulls me away. I walk out of the locker room and go to grab some seats as Cassidy quickly goes to the concession stand before the game starts in five minutes not even counting if there's a delay

Cassidy gets back two minutes after the game was supposed to have been started. "That line was the worst thing I've ever endured." she says dramatically just as the lights go dim and the announcer starts to speak.

Once the announcers done, the teams come out and get into position and I immediately see Austin's jersey. 32. His lucky number. I smile as the game starts and Austin immediately gets the puck.

He glides across the ice and easily shoots it into the puck. Our side of the rink erupts into cheers, including myself and Cassidy.

It's the end of the game and the Manta Rays are down by one and Austin swiftly takes the puck from the opposing player. 20 seconds. Austin slides down the ice, dodging player after player. He's about to make the winning shot with 5 seconds to spare when the unthinkable happens all too fast.

Something drastic enough happens to where Austin falls and bangs his head against the ice. The crowd goes silent and all you can hear is the players going to Austin's aid. I immediately come back to reality and start pushing to people to get down to the ice. Once I'm there, I push through the team before kneeling down and holding Austin's head in my lap. He looks bad. His head is starting to swell and his face is busted up.

"Austin," I say through the tears. "Austin wake up." I cup his face in my hands. Time goes by all too slow before the ambulance finally show up. Cassidy comes down and holds me as I cry and talk about if he'll be okay or not.

"Sh it's okay. Austin will be fine, he's a strong guy." she says to smooth me as Dallas comes over and hugs us.

"I'm so sorry Ally but don't worry, im sure everything will be fine." he says hugging me once more.

As the paramedics put him in the back they look around for anyone in his family or related and I quickly come up there. "I'm his girlfriend. Can I come?" I ask politely.

He nods before I climb in the back. "I'll call you if you guys don't come." I quickly tell them.

"We're coming, don't worry." Dallas assures before they close the door.

I look down at Austin and even though he looks rough, and isn't coherent or conscience, he's still beautiful. I grab his hand and kiss it before I put my full attention on him.

Once we get to the hospital, I call his parents and notify them on everything and they said they'd take the next flight here from Seattle. Once that's done, I sit in the waiting room. After about an hour of waiting, I decide to get up and walk around.

As I'm walking, I come across a small church inside the hospital so I walk in and kneel down. "Dear god, please please please, let Austin be okay. I so wish I could take this all away and have it happened to me. I trust that everything happens for a reason so I'm hoping for a positive outcome of this. Just, please, let my baby be okay." I say as tears fall.

I get up and walk outside to see some other friends like Trish, Kira, Trent, and Dez. I hug all of them so hard that I feel like I'll break them but they don't seem to mind. All I've heard so far is "I'm sorry Ally," or "I'm sure he'll be fine, he's tough." I'm sick of hearing that because no one knows that he'll be okay, no one knows if he'll even wake up. But all we can do is hope.

After three hours of being there, it's around midnight. Or eleven. I'm not sure. I'm so delirious and drowsy. All of us are still here, no one has left. All of the sudden, I see a male doctor walking towards so I shake Trish as I stand up and the rest of the get up. "Austin Moon's family?" he asks in shock and we all nod or say yes.

He smiles. "Well, Austin's fine." He says and we al breathe a breath of relief. "But, there could be some side effects to the hard fall he took. Such as, concussion..." he says and I tune out the rest as I focus on concussion. Concussion.

"But we won't know much more until he wakes up." he finishes.

"So you do think he will wake up?" I ask hopeful.

"Oh Absolutely," he nods. "There's nothing too dramatic for him not to wake up. I'd just thought I'd remind you of the side effects and even those may not happen but I thought I'd forewarn you." he says.

"When can we see him?" Kira asks.

"Well it's after visiting hours but since you all have been here so long I'll let you go now."

"Thank you so much Doctor." I say shaking his hand before he walks away.

"Who's going fir—" I start but they cut me off by saying.

"Ally goes first." they say while pointing at me so I just turn around and walk to his room.

As I come in, he looks a lot better now that he's bandaged up. I sit next to the bed and grab his hand. "Hey Austin," I start as I fight the tears. "I know you probably can't hear me but I don't care. I want you to hear this. Possibly. I love you so much. You have changed my life in ways that I didn't even think were possible. We've had our ups and downs but it's made us the perfect couple. I wouldn't ask for anyone better to play with, to talk to about my problems, to argue with. You're the only person who understands me. This is just a little snag in the road and I won't let it affect anything. I love you. Don't forget that." I say as the tears fall.

Twitch. I feel a twitch. In my hand. I look down and see his fingers and hands start twitching. I look up at his eyes and see them fluttering open. I squeal out as I run into the hallway and yell that he's awake before running back in.

As the doctors and nurses and friends pile in they help him sit up and we all stare at him intently. "Austin, I'm Doctor Sanders. How do you feel?" he asks carefully.

"My head really hurts." he says hoarsely.

"That's normal. You took a hard fall." he confirms.

"I just have a question." he states.

"Yes?"

"Who are some of you guys?"

**A/N: Hey guys, so it's been quite awhile since I last updated or even written a chapter of this story. I got such an amazing feedback from you guys and it made me so happy to where I couldn't let you guys down. So with that being said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

This can't be happening. My worst nightmare is coming even more real as he scratches his head and looks around at us. He couldn't have possibly lost his memory. Was that a possible side effect of the injury? I really wish I could wrap my brain around all of this. I feel very dizzy and slightly nauseous and before I know it, my feet were carrying me out of the room and down the hall to the nearest bathroom.

I vomit my guts out. My eyes start to water as it just keeps coming. Once I finally stopped, I sit on the bathroom floor, leaning against the toilet. I think about the past hours events. He couldn't have forgotten me. Will it be short or long term? Is there anymore things that will happen? Will his memory ever be recovered? So many questions that will probably never be answered.

Once I calm down I slowly walk back to his room. I walk back inside and I see them all quickly glance at me. Austin is talking to the doctor as his parents listen. Trish and everyone else aren't here anymore. I just decide to wait until the doctor finishes talking to them until I ask where everyone went.

The doctor leaves and I'm left sitting down. "Oh Ally, we forgot you were here." Mimi apologizes.

"Oh it's okay. I wasn't going to interrupt you guys talking anyway. I was just wondering where Trish, Cassidy and the others went." I say jerking my thumb back to the door.

"We told them all to go home since they had been here all night." she says with a nod.

"Got it. Well if you don't need me I guess I'll go home too." I say grabbing my bag and jacket.

I give them both a hug and say a short 'bye' to Austin before walking out of the room.

I was almost out of the hallway before Mimi comes walking after me. "Ally wait, Austin wants to see you."

My breath hitches. "Okay." I say as I follow her back to Austin's hospital room.

I walk in and he's standing there just staring at me. Mimi walks in and whispers something to Mike before they smile at me. "Ally, would you be a dear and stay with Austin for the night?"

"Uh, I don't think he would-" I start but I'm cut off by a voice. Austin's voice.

"I wouldn't mind." he says innocently.

I look at him and smile. "Sure."

Mike and Mimi kiss and hug Austin goodbye before grabbing their things and leaving. "Is there something I can get you?" I ask as I sit down.

"No, I'm fine. But you can give me some information." he says with a smile.

I swear it's like I'm talking to a completely different person. "O-okay, what do you want to know?"

"Us. Tell me about us. Someone told me that we're dating so I would like to know more." he says while sitting up.

"Well, where do I start?" I ask.

"From the beginning." he says while paying his full attention to me.

"It's a long-"

"Trust me, I've got time." he says.

I smile. "Okay, so, we met about eight or nine months ago at one of your hockey games. I was going with my friend to watch her boyfriend and I seen you. After that game I originally first met you I bumped into you in the boys locker room when I was looking for my friend. After that, we had all went out for pizza and that's when you and I started talking. Then it led to me going to every game and you ended up wanting me to go to practices too because you insisted that I was your good luck charm. After a game you attempted to teach me how to ice skate, let's just say it didn't work, but we ended up kissing that night and also that was the start of the whole relationship. Since then we've been kind of inseparable and then you had the accident and... here we are." I say the last part softly.

"Wow. It sounds like we were pretty cute," he jokes.

"Yeah, well that's what people would say about us too.." I say blushing.

"Yeah I guess we would be pretty cute." he says chuckling.

"So, out of the group who all could you remember?" I ask out of curiousity.

"Only the guys like Dez and Dallas.. I can't remember any of the girls that were here." he says and I feel some relief.

"Do we have any photos together?" he asks after a brief pause.

"I have a lot of them at home but I have some on my phone if you want to see." I say.

He nods and scoots over before tapping the empty space next to him. I slowly move and sit next to him as he wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Hm." I mutter as I start the beginning of my camera roll.

"This first photo is from the night we met. Cassidy thought it was funny to take a candid photo of us because she figured I'd use it in the future." I say as I show him the photo of us laughing.

He smiles as I continue to go through the photos. "This photo is from when we went to the state fair together.. again, candid. Our friends really love candids." I say hoping he notices the pattern too.

"So, tell me more about our friends." he adjusts and puts his hand in his lap.

"Well, Cassidy, she's dating Dallas. She's spunky, cool, funny, and an overall good person. Kira, ah, she's a bit too blunt at times, she's obsessed with guys, even you. But she's a really great person and will do anything to help someone. Trish is one of the best spirited people you will ever meet, she's fiery, she's strong. She does have a slight temper but it really is only shown around Dez." I say with a slight chuckle.

"They all seem great. Now tell me about you." he says looking at me.

"I already told you-"

"You told me about us, you never specified anything about yourself." he points out.

"Fair enough. Well, my name is Ally. I'm 22, and I am very uninteresting. Very boring, bland, vague. I work at my dad's music store, Sonic Boom. I'm actually pretty smart, or so I've heard. That's pretty much it. See, not very extraordinary." I look up and catch him staring at me.

We linger the stares a bit longer before I look away. "Um, so yeah. Is there anything I can get you to eat or drink?" I ask as I stand up.

"No I'm fine. But if you don't care to, can you go ask the lady at the front desk when I can leave?" he asks.

That's odd. Shouldn't they have already told him?

I nod anyway. "Sure, after that I'm going to run to the cafeteria and then I'll be back." I say as I walk towards the door.

"Oh Ally," he asks as I grab the door handle.

I turn around and wait for him to speak.

"Even if I don't remember you fully, I already think you're pretty extraordinary to me." he smiles.

I blush and walk out of the room before leaning against the door and breathing a huge sigh of relief.

It's been a week since I was with Austin and unfortunately, he still doesn't remember me.

I think he tries to remember the smallest amount of something just to make me happy but I can tell he doesn't actually remember.

I check the clock and it reads _11:30pm_. I get in bed and turn the lamp off and prepare to let sleep take over.

Not even five minutes later, my phone rings. I sit up and look at the number, huh, I don't recognize it. Who would call me at this hour?

I slide it and answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Ally, you have to help me!" Austin panics into the phone.

"Woah wait, Austin calm down. What's happening, what's wrong?" I ask as I shoot up and make my way to my closet.

"Just come to the hospital please!" he rushes before hanging up.

I quickly put on some black leggings and a purple sweatshirt with my chucks before grabbing my phone and keys and heading to my car.

Once I get to the hospital I notify the nurse that Austin needs me, she allows me to go to his room even though it's after visiting hours.

I open the door quickly and he's not even in his bed. I look out in the hallway and he's nowhere to be found.

Just as I was about to go ask the nurse the bathroom door opens and out walks Austin wearing nothing but a towel hanging loosely around his waist. "Oh good, you're here." he announces.

"Uh yeah, what's wrong?" i ask only slightly out of breath.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hang out with you." he says nonchalantly as he comes up to me and looks down at me.

I gulp. "You're not serious are you? You called me at almost midnight in a panic and had me worrying that something was wrong when in reality you just wanted to hang out with me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yep, pretty much." he nods.

"Why didn't you call anyone else to hangout with you?" I ask.

"I like you. You're more fun to talk to than anyone else." he smirks before walking back into the bathroom .

I run a hand through my hair and walk towards his bed. I try and reclaim my heart rate and breathing. I turn back around as the bathroom door opens and I run smack into his chest. I grab his arm as his hand goes to my waist in attempt to stop me from falling. "Oh um." I mutter as I look up and we're merely centimeters apart.

"You have pretty eyes you know that?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah. You've told me before." I say sheepishly as I back away.

He sits down on the bed and puts his hands in his lap as he looks down at what seems like my chest. "Uh, my eyes are up here." I say pointing to my face.

"Huh? Oh no I wasn't looking there I promise. Is— Is that my sweatshirt?" he asks while pointing to it.

I look down and notice that it is in fact his sweatshirt that he gave to me after a movie one night.

"Oh yeah. You gave it to me one night and I guess i forgot to give it back. If you want it—" I start but he cuts me off with a dismiss of his hand.

"Oh no way, it looks ten times better on you than it did on me. Keep it." he insists with a short lasting nod.

"O-kay..." I say very awkwardly.

"So, now that you're here, what do you want to do?" he asks while giving me those stupid puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed, there's not much to do in a hospital room." I point out matter-of-factly

"Exactly!" he exclaims. "I've been in here for a week now and I don't understand the need to still keep me here." he dramatically announces.

"You hit your head on hard ice and suffered a concussion... I'd say that's an important reason for you being here." I say with a chuckle.

"But I'm perfectly fine." he attempts to assure me.

"Maybe they just want to further elaborate and run a few more tests. You know, see if they can figure anything else out. Getting your memory back might even come about." I say honestly.

"That is the dream," he mutters not realizing that I actually heard him.

After a brief, and awkward, silence, he lays back down in the bed and stares at the wall. "If this is your new definition of hanging out then I'm even more worried for your wellbeing." I joke.

"Hilarious." he dead pans with a casual roll of his eyes.

"I know, I try." I grin while putting a hand under my chin.

He just chuckles as he looks away from the wall and to me. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" I ask as I fold my hands and slowly lie them down on my lap.

"To have someone you love just completely forget about you." he asks honestly.

In that moment I swear it's so silent that I can hear my actual heart breaking. "We never said I loved you." I say honestly as I look down.

"But I know you do. You loved me. I can tell by the little things. The way you immediately react to the mention of my name, how your eyes sparkle when you're talking to me, how your entire face lights up when you're talking to me about us. They're all small things that not an average person would notice. Yes, they're small. But on you, it's something I can't help but notice." he finishes.

I look up at him and smile. "Well, who would have thought that even thought you don't remember me you would still notice all of those things."

"I told you, they're hard to miss. That's in fact all I do notice when I'm talking to you. I know this is whole conversation and speech is super cliche but I hope one day I remember you because it would be a damn shame for our relationship to go to waste." he says and my breath hitches in my throat.

"Yeah," I mutter. "Yeah it would."

I expect another deadly silence to take over. Silence does come but it's not deadly, or even bad for that matter. It's actually nice.

"I have a question," I announce and that draws his eyes to look at me. "Do you believe that one day, soon I hope, that you'll get your memory back?"

He closes his eyes for a moment as if he's pondering over the right answer to give me. "Yes. I think that you're too much of an important person in my life to ever be forgotten completely. Even if I don't regain any memory of you, I would like to start a new relationship over. This time I intend to keep my memory." he winks.

I glance at the clock on the wall. It reads _4:30am_. Had we really been talking that long? Time goes by so fast when I'm talking to him. Even if he doesn't remember who I am.

Something about it though. The way he looks at me while he's talking. The way he describes how he feels towards me. It gives me hope that I won't be forgotten forever after all.

I look over and see he's on the verge of sleep so I slowly get up and walk over to him on the edge of the bed. "It's painful." I say as I look down at him.

"What?" he mutters.

"You asked me what it was like to have someone you love just completely forget about you. It's painful. To know that they don't remember your existence, your affection, your memories. All just gone, without a trace," I pause as I feel tears starting to form at the brim of my eyes. "And there's nothing you could possibly do about the loss of their memory."

"Nothing."


	12. Chapter 12

It's been two weeks since the accident and even though he's out of the hospital, he still doesn't remember me. He makes efforts to hang out with me every now and then when he's not with some other friends. I just wish he would hurry up and remember something. Granted, there's a possibility that he won't ever remember me but I, along with all of our friends, hope that that's not the case.

The doctors said it would be in Austin's best interest if he didn't play hockey for awhile and I could tell that upset Austin considering hockey is his entire life. I could tell that his parents were shocked too. The doctor didn't specify how long he'd have to stay but we all know it more than likely means to just retire from it.

I was finishing up my shift at Sonic Boom when a guy, about my age, walked in. "Hi, how may I help you?"

He smiled at me. "I need some new guitar strings." he said.

"Okay, follow me." I gesture as he soon follows me to the back of the store.

He scans over them before grabbing the right kind. I smile as I go back to the counter. "$12.27" I say as I grab a mini bag and put the strings in the bag with the receipt.

He hands me a twenty dollar bill and I prepare to open the cash register when he stops me. "Keep the change." he winks before walking out of the store.

I can already feel myself blushing. Why am I even blushing? I'm with Austin. Well I mean technically I'm not with him now because he can't remember me but once and if he does end up remembering me then we'll still be together. This is a really confusing relationship. I was finally about to leave when my phone rings:

"Hello?" I ask irritated.

"Oh, did I catch you at a bad time?" my mother asks.

"Oh no sorry, I'm just really tired." I say as I grab my bag and walk downstairs.

"Oh good. Okay, we have good news." she says.

"What?" I ask as I lock the door of the store.

"We're moving back to Miami!" she cheers.

"Really? That's awesome." I say with much less enthusiasm than I wanted.

"Yeah, we're moving back sometime this summer." she brags.

"I'm so glad." I say as I get into my car.

"Alright well I have to call your brother to tell him the news so I'll let you go. Get some rest." she scolds.

"I will mom, don't worry." I assure her as I drive out of the mall parking lot.

"Alright your father and I love you." she says before hanging up.

I sigh as I continue to drive home. My parents are actually coming back. After three years of being gone they now choose to come back. I am curious as to why so sudden though.

I park my car and take the elevator up to my apartment. I unlock the door and trudge in before tossing my bag onto the couch and plopping down onto the couch. I sigh a big long sigh as I already begin to feel sleep take over me.

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on my front door. I groan as I get up and check the time. Now who the hell comes to someone's house and bangs on the door at four in the morning? I slowly walk to the door as the knocks get louder. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yell.

I open the door to see a very excited and huge-grinned Austin. "Austin?" I ask as I wipe the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hey Ally." he says innocently, not losing that smile from his face.

"What's going on? Why are you smiling at me like that?" I ask and he totally catches me off guard by kissing me.

I step back into the apartment as he pushes me with force by kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck and my hands go into his hair as his go to my face. What. The. Hell. Why is he kissing me? Is he drunk? He didn't seem drunk to me. Oh why am I stressing over this when I could be enjoying this breathtaking kiss.

It's gone all too soon as he pulls away while still cupping my face in his hands. "I remember." he says with a smile.

My face breaks out into a grin. "Are you serious?" I ask as I jump into his arms.

"Yeah." he says hugging me back.

"How did you know?" I ask as I continue to hold him tight.

"I woke up at like three this morning and I was looking at this picture of me and you on my bedside table and it was weird, all of the sudden, I knew exactly who you were, all of our memories. Everything."

"This is such amazing news!" I grin but it soon falters as he's glaring at me. "What?"

"We can't be together anymore. It's just not going to work out." he says with a slight roll of his eyes.

"What, you're not serious are you?" I ask as I stand up.

"Yeah, when I had forgot you, I met new people, discovered new things and you're just now something I'm interested in anymore." he says harshly.

"You're serious?" I ask doubtfully.

"I'm very serious." he says standing up and calling someone.

"Hey baby." he smiles and walks out of the apartment.

"Austin wait!"

I shoot up onto the couch with a quickness as I quickly take note in my surroundings and see that I'm on my couch, in my work clothes, and Austin is nowhere here. I run a hand through my hair as I sit up and walk into the kitchen. I open the fridge and grab a water bottle as I walk into my bedroom and change into something more comfortable.

That dream was crazy. I really must miss Austin.

I bet he doesn't dream about me.. Please, I fell for him way harder than he fell for me. That's obvious.

I look at the time and see its 2:00am so I get into my bed and prepare to let sleep take over.

After five minutes of staring at my window, I decide that sleep isn't an option as of right now so I get on my phone and scroll through social media.

I come across a photo of Austin and some girls and guys at a party.,He was smiling as his arms were draped over the girl's shoulders.

I felt this aching feeling in my chest and I didn't like it one bit. This photo was only posted a few hours ago. I feel like I was just punched in the stomach. It's obvious to everyone's human eye that they're both way prettier than me so I could see why he would move on from me.

I quickly shut off my phone and turn to the side as I think about everything. He doesn't remember me, because of that, he's on the market, he's attractive, girls will go after him, and I am done.

This must really be the end for Austin and I.

"You're overreacting. It's just a photo." Trish scolds me as I'm seated across from her at the table in our local coffee house.

"It's not the photo Trish! I just feel like considering that's it's been two weeks and he still hasn't gotten his memory back, that he probably won't ever. If not, then it just seems like the right thing to do to just forget about him." I say before taking a sip of my drink.

She sighs. "You have to give it time. Memory loss isn't short."

"It is if it's short-term' memory loss." I put air quotes around short term.

"I meant that I don't think it would be as short as two weeks. Long term memory loss is a few months, years, or life." she points out.

I lean down and out my head into my hands. I feel Trish hold my hands. I look up and wipe the tears out of my eyes. "I just miss him Trish, I really miss him."

"I know you do and I wish that he would hurry up and get his memory back so it would be easier for you." she lets me know.

"I wish it would've been me that had gotten hurt instead of him." I shake my head.

"Then he would be going through this." she says.

"But I bet he'd be stronger than I am." I whisper.

We decide to take a walk and change the subject so I can start feeling a little better. "Did I mention my parents are moving back?"

"Seriously?" she asks as we walk in step.

"Yep, sometime this summer." I announce.

"That's awesome! Why are you not totally ecstatic about it?" she asks.

"I don't know.. my parents are just so different than me." I say.

"Have you talked to Scott about it?" she asks as we turn a corner.

"No. I only found out last night and she said she was calling him when she got off the phone with me so I hadn't gotten around to it."

"Well maybe them moving back with be good." she attempts to make me feel better.

"They never like any decision I make. I made the decision to go to MUNY, they hated, I stayed here when they moved, they hated, I told them about Austin, they wanted me to date a lawyer, not a hockey player." I groan.

"Well then maybe you just have to explain to them that Austin is so much better than what they think." she says.

"Kind of hard to do that now when he doesn't remember me." I glare at her.

"Right. Sorry." she grimaces.

"Sorry Trish, I'm just in one of those moods." I quietly say before my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I ask as I answer it.

"Ally, hey, what are you doing right now?" Austin asks from the other side.

"Hey Austin," I look at Trish. "Nothing much."

"Okay, we're hanging out. Meet me at the coffee shop in 10 minutes." he says before hanging up as I just stare at my phone with my mouth open.

"What happened?" she shrieks.

"He told me that we're hanging out and to meet him at the coffee shop in 10 minutes." I gawk.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go!" she pushes me in the direction of the coffee shop before she watches me walk away.

I arrive at the coffee shop and walk inside. I look around for Austin and I involuntarily frown when I don't see him. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder so I turn around and see a smiling Austin. "Hey." I breathe.

"Hey." he smiles as he leads me to a table.

"How are you?" I ask as I set my purse down.

"I'm good. Still haven't got my memory fully back yet but it's good." he says with a nod.

"That's amazing. So why- Wait, did you just say you haven't gotten most of your memory back?" I ask and he nods. "So does that mean you're remembering certain things?"

"Oh yeah. Each and everyday I've been remembering parts of my life that I had forgotten due to the accident." he says nonchalantly.

My face breaks into a smile. "Nothing on me?"

He frowns. "No, I wish. I've been remembering nothing but useless things. I wish I could remember the great things such as our memories."

I grab his hand. "I'm sure you will. I mean hey, if you're starting to remember some things it could only be a matter of time before you remember everything in total."

"Yeah," he says and there's a brief silence.

"Oh so why did you want me to come here?" I ask.

"No reason. I just wanted to talk to you." he smiles.

I laugh. "O-okay... well, what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Anything you want to talk about." he points out.

"Hm, well okay. Let's talk about, your family." I smile.

His smile falters. "Seriously? I said you can talk about anything and you choose my family?" he asks.

"Yes!" I exclaim. "I happen to deeply care about your loved ones." I point out.

"Oh right." he rolls his eyes while taking a sip of her coffee.

"No seriously, how are they?" I ask for the second time.

"They're good, I guess. Just coping with the whole thing still." he shakes his head.

"Yeah I completely understand, well a little." I whisper the last part.

"What was that?" he asks.

"Oh nothing." I push it off.

"No tell me." he says stubbornly.

"It's just, I find it kind of ridiculous that your parents are coping with it. I mean I love them to death and would do anything to help them but, what is there to cope with? It's not like you forget them. Besides their son getting hurt what is there? You're all better now so there's no point for them to cope." I say honestly.

He just looks at me and smiles. "Thank you." he says after a pause.

"What?" I ask.

"I have been waiting for you to open up and be yourself with me ever since I woke up and met you again and you finally did it." he smiles.

"Well then you're welcome." I laugh.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asks and I literally choke on my drink.

"What?" I ask in between coughs.

"Okay then, that's a no." he says with a frown.

"Wait, no!" I stop him. "No, I'm just surprised. I mean, no— Yes, I'll go on a date with you." I finally speak out.

He smiles for what seems like the hundredth time that day. Not like I care. "Okay, cool. So how about Brunner's tomorrow at 7:00?" he asks.

"You got it. I'll see you tomorrow at seven." I smile as he gets up and walks away.

I grab my bag and walk outside. I take a deep breath before I call Trish, "Hey, how'd it go with Austin?"

"Why did he just ask me out?" I ask still very much in shock.

"Girl, he's in love with you. No matter if his memory is gone or not, he's in love."


	13. Chapter 13

I am totally freaking out. Today I have my date with Austin and I know I shouldn't be nervous about it but I am and it's scary. I've been on countless dates with him but I guess now that his memory is gone it sets the bar higher. Maybe it actually doesn't and I'm just overreacting about the whole situation. Did you know that he won't even tell me where we're going? All he said was dress nice and stay calm.

After I get out of the shower I had to face the hard part: finding a dress. After scrimmaging around through my closet for what feels like two hours when in reality it was probably only five minutes, I find a long sleeved, red skin tight dress that had the back cut out. It was cute to say the least, it was perfect. I paired it with some black ankle boots and set them off to the side so I could go do my hair and make up. I walk back into my bathroom and turn on the curling wand. I start applying the make up as I listen to the music coming from my phone. Once that's finished, I dry my hair and begin wanding it while Walk The Moon's voices and instruments play through my ears.

After I finish my hair and spray it with hairspray, I go to put on my dress. I put it on carefully so I don't ruin my hair. I put on my shoes afterward while slowly adding some jewelry to make it look more interesting. I finish in just enough time because as I'm walking downstairs my doorbell rings. Oh boy, these butterflies just keep multiplying. I carefully open the door and see Austin standing there, with flowers in his hand. He is so not going to make this easy on me.

"Woah, Ally. You look beautiful." he comments as his eyes trail up and down my body.

"Thanks, you look great yourself." I smile.

"Oh, these are for you." he hands them to me. Roses, my favorite.

"Come on in," I step aside. "I'm just going to put these in some water."

He walks into the kitchen while following behind me. I grab a vase from under the sink and fill it up with water before putting the flowers in there. "Thank you, these are beautiful. You really shouldn't have."

"It was nothing." he dismisses before putting his hands in his pockets.

"So, ready to go?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, let's go." he walks towards the door and I close it behind me before we walk to his car.

We get inside and he pulls out of my driveway. "Care to tell me where we're going?" I ask.

"Nah, I'll let you suffer," he teases with a wink.

I laugh. "Oh come on!"

"All I'm going to say is you'll love it."

"Can you at least—"

"Nope."

"How about—"

"Not a chance."

I lean back against my seat with my head facing the window in an attempt to look mad but I can't help the small smile that forms at my lips. We arrive at this restaurant that I've never even heard of. It looks really foreign. As we walk inside I can tell that it's overlooking at beach because.. well I can see the ocean. He tells the hostess the reservation which is user his name so she directs us to a table that outside on the balcony which is also, overlooking the beach. It's breathtaking. He thanks her as he sits down and she gets ready to take our drinks.

"Can I please get a sweetened ice tea?" I ask and she nods as she writes that down.

"A water will be fine for me please." he says before she walks away.

"What do you think?" he asks as he puts his arms up and gestures towards the ocean and the restaurant.

"This place is amazing. I just hope you know that you don't have to do all of this."

"Yes I do. Throughout this entire situation with me losing my memory, you have been so strong. You've been so hopeful and helpful with my parents and with me and I will not ever be able to thank you enough. This is one way for me to thank you. I also just so happen to really like you. Even though I lost my memory, I sure didn't lose my mind. I knew that there must have been a reason for me to date you the first time, so I wanted to try it again. Even if I don't ever remember our old memories, I would love to make new ones."

The waitress comes back with our drinks and follows up with taking our order. Once she leaves, I direct my attention back to Austin. "I still can't believe we're actually here."

"Why?"

"When we were dating before you lost your memory, you never did this. I didn't mind though. We weren't big on huge romantic gestures. But I have to say, I do love this."

"So, what all do you remember?"

"I'm starting to remember some of our friends. It's simple things like their names or something really random. Nothing major enough to try and remember now." he teases before raising his glass to his lips.

"How and where did you hear about this place?"

"That would be my father. He said he took the girl he loved here when he was my age so I thought I'd remake some history." he winks.

I blush. There's no time to respond to what he said because the waitress comes with our food. We thank her before she quietly leaves.

I grab my fork and start eating the pasta as he starts cutting into his steak. "This is so good." I moan.

"Yeah I've never had it before until now. Thank goodness for my dad."

We continue to make small talk throughout the dinner. Making comments on the meal, music, or the catering. When we are all done, he tells me the night isn't nearly over so he quickly pays and then takes me down the steps that lead from the balcony to the beach.

We get down to the shore and sit down so we can be ready to watch the finishing moments of the sunset. "This is gorgeous."

He looks at me and smiles before directing his attention back to the ocean.

"What do you miss most about your memory?" I ask after a brief silence.

"This could go both ways. I miss knowing everything. I hate not knowing what some people are talking about because I don't remember. I hate not remembering faces of people that I had come to know and love."

"I miss you. I mean, I know you're here physically but it seems as if you're not here mentally. Don't take that to offense. I just, I don't know. I miss the things that we used to do together. I even miss your hockey games." I tease.

He chuckles. "Me too. I really miss hockey. Do you think I'll ever be able to play hockey again?"

"I'm sure someday you will. We just have to take precautions for now to wait and see what happens with your memory and whatnot."

As the sun sets, the tide rises, resulting in splashing our legs. "Oh my god that water is freezing!" I shriek as I get up.

"No Ally, I think you need to experience the water a bit more." he smirks before swiftly pulling me up and hoisting me over his shoulder.

"Austin," I giggle. "Put me down!"

"Sorry, can't hear you. You're kind of underwater " he says before dropping me into the ocean. The very cold ocean, might I add.

Once I get back on dry land I see Austin trying to hide a smile small on his face. While my teeth begin to chatter due to lack of warmth, he gives me his jacket.

"I'm gonna get it all wet—"

"Who cares? It's not like it's mine "

"You're crazy "

"I am but I'm sure you knew that already."

We laid back on the sand and started to watch the stars as he softly hums a song.

I wake up the next morning to find myself still in Austin's arms, and still on the beach. Not wanting to wake him, I don't move.

I look up at him and take a second to really just look at the features of his face. "You're staring,"

"Uh, no. I'm-I'm gazing."

"Same thing."

"Not really but okay." I push aside the argument.

"What time is it?" he groans.

I grab my phone and it reads 8:45am. I show it to him and he lays back down, bringing me with him. "Austin, we have to get up."

"Are you busy today?"

"It's Saturday so no."

"Me neither so there's no reason for us to get up if we're just going to be doing nothing anyway."

"But we're taking up room on the beach that people come to to have fun," I argue.

He looks at me and rolls his eyes before sitting up and running his hands through his messy hair. "Okay come on, I'll take you home." he holds out his hand as he stands up.

I grab his hand as we start making our way off the beach. We get into his car and make the drive home as I look at myself in the mirror. "Woah!" I shriek.

"What?"

"Look at my face! My hairs everywhere, my makeup is smeared—"

"You look beautiful to me."

I blush and close the mirror as he turns the radio on and some catchy song starts to play. Austin starts to goofily sing along and I giggle. "You have an amazing voice."

"I know," he teases.

We get to my house and he walks me to my porch. "I had a lot of fun last night," I smile.

"I did too. Now I know."

"Know what?"

"That you're definitely the girl of my dreams." he says before walking towards me and filling the gap between us.

The kiss takes me by surprise but I soon get used to it as I wrap my arms around his neck as his circle around my waist. Something about this kiss is different though, it feels weird.

He pulls away and grins at me. This grin is too wide... Am I dreaming again? He moves my hair and starts kissing my neck. Okay, now I know for sure I'm dreaming. I close my eyes in pleasure as he starts to whisper words.

"Alyson Dawson," kiss. "We met November 5th, at my hockey game." kiss. "We've been dating for 9 months." suck. "I remember everything Ally."

After that, I snap up so quick that I feel it could've possibly given me whiplash. "What?"

"I've remembered you since that day I asked you out at the coffee shop. Once I asked you out I figured I'd keep it going that way I could do a big romantic gesture and then break the news to you."

I try to form sentences, heck, even just words in general but nothing came out. I was speechless. "Say something,"

But I don't. I simply jump into his arms and kiss him passionately. He backs up against the wall of my house because I only now notice that we're still outside. I pull away and he sets me down as I wrap my arms around his neck once more. "You're crazy."

"I know, crazy for you,"

"I love you Austin."

"I love you too."

I got my man back.


	14. Chapter 14

"Austin, stop it."

"No."

"Don't tell me no."

"Well, don't tell me to stop."

"I have to work and you're distracting."

"I can't help that, babe."

I had been bickering with him all day since he had been with me all day. Since he had gotten his memory back we've been "making up for lost time" as he says and hanging out as much as we possibly can. Besides, it's not like he has anywhere to be now that he doesn't play hockey.

Not that I'm complaining though. I missed having him to talk to so even though I'm acting frustrated, I'm really not.

"Why don't you go up in the practice room and take a nap?"

"What am I, five?" he mutters before trudging up the stairs and into the practice room.

I roll my eyes before I head back to the counter to help a customer.

Once six o'clock rolls around, it's time to head home. I walk upstairs to the practice room to grab my things and to get Austin. I get up there and I'm actually quite shocked to see that he actually listened to me and decided to take a nap. I sit down next to him and gently shake him, causing him to stir.

"Wake up, it's time to go home." I stroke his cheek.

He stirs once more before opening his eyes and smiling at me. "Hi."

"Hey, sleepyhead. Listen, I was thinking that since it's already almost six thirty and you don't have a car and I'm really tired, that you should just stay at my house tonight."

He sits up and puts his shoes on before looking at me. "You know, if you wanted me to stay over all you had to do was ask."

"Hey, I thought my speech excuse was pretty well thought out." I argue in defense.

"It wasn't a speech, it was more like a statement," he turns towards me. "But you were cute for trying." he boops my nose before kissing me.

We get in my car and make way to my house before getting out and taking the elevator up to the fourth floor. We unlock the door and what I find on the inside is so not what I expected to see: my parents. Oh, and my brother.

"Mom? Dad? Scott?"

"Surprise!" my parents screech as my brother just stays seated.

I put my bag down before quickly hugging them but not forgetting to send a glare to Scott. "Uh, W-what are you doing here?"

"We told you we were moving back, dear." my mother reminds me.

"Yeah I know, but you said sometime this summer. It's in the middle of spring, and you just told me that about a week ago."

"We decided to come earlier."

"Couldn't you have given me a heads up?" Then I realize that Austin never walked in so I quickly walk out of the door to see him standing outside.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for someone to answer to come pick me up. I don't want to impose—"

"No way, no. You just got your memory back so there is no way in hell I'm letting them ruin our time." I grab his hand and drag him back into the apartment.

My parents including my brother just stare at Austin like he's some sort of Alien. "Okay, well. Mom, Dad, this is Austin, my boyfriend."

My mom smiles before jumping up and hugging him. He hugs her back before shooting me a worried look so I just give him a thumbs up and a wink. "Oh, Austin it's so nice to finally meet you. My, you're so handsome."

"Thank you Mrs. Dawson."

"Oh please, call me Penny."

My dad then stands up and stands in front of Austin. It's almost as if he's inspecting him on the inside. "Hello Austin, I'm Mr. Dawson. But you may call me Lester." he says with a smile.

I can feel Austin relax as he shakes my dad's hand. "Guys, you should've told me you were coming. I just got off of work and—"

"No dear, it's okay. I will admit it was a bit rude to just barge in unannounced. We apologize. We just wanted to come invite you and your brother out to eat tonight. Austin, you may come too if you'd like." My dad offers.

I look at him and silently plead with my eyes before he looks at them and smiles. "I'd love to."

"Okay well reservations are at seven thirty at the Downtown Bistro so that gives you about forty five minutes. We'll meet you all there."

My parents say goodbye before leaving the apartment with my brother following suit. "You didn't tell me you had a brother."

"It's because I wish I didn't." I say walking back into my bedroom with him following.

"Care to explain?"

"My brother and I don't get along very well. We used to, we were really close. Then he moved out and I moved out and we just, stopped talking. Now we always get into some kind of argument." I say as I grab some nicer clothes to put on after my shower.

"What am I supposed to wear?" he shouts behind the bathroom door.

"I'll help you when I get out."

I quickly take a shower and blow dry my hair before walking out into my bedroom in only a towel around my body. "I should stay over here all the time."

"Don't be weird," I grab a dress shirt from the closet and throw it at him.

He looks at it before raising an eyebrow at me. "Don't worry, it's yours." I explain as he takes his shirt off and throws the other one on.

"Really?"

"Yep, okay. We have to move quickly."

I rush to do my hair and makeup before putting on a black strapless dress with a jacket to go over it paired with some black heels.

We quickly run out of the house and get into my car to make our way to the restaurant.

"I wonder if my brother's bringing his girlfriend," I think out loud. "I hate her."

"I don't think he likes me. He kept glaring at me."

"Don't let it bother you. My brother doesn't have to like you, my dad does, and from what I got, I think he does." I say as we park and make our way inside.

We follow the waitress to the table where four people are seated: Mom, Dad, Scott, and Nicole; the wicked witch of my entire life.

Nicole and I go way back. So do her and Scott though. We were all in high school together since I'm only two years younger than them and Nicole, being a senior when I'm only a sophomore, picked on me. I mean bad too. No one even knows that she did it except for me. "We're here." I smile as I grab Austin's hand.

I sit down across from Scotf and next to my mom as Austin sits across from Nicole and next go my dad and me. "So, why are we having this dinner?"

"It wasn't our idea. I mean, sure we wanted to see our children all together again but the dinner so sudden was his idea."

I look at him and he looks nervous. Oh, what did he do? He looks to Nicole before grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Fuck. Me. They're getting hitched.

I take a drink of my water and wait for hell to start dragging me down. "Nicole and I are having a baby."

I choke on my water which causes them all to look at me and Austin to pat my back. "What?"

"You heard him, I'm pregnant."

My mother I can tell is crying, my dad is smiling like an idiot and I'm just sitting here not knowing what to do. I don't wait a second more as I grab Austin's hand and get up and leave.

I walk outside and run my hand through my hair as I just let the tears fall.

"Woah, hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"She, makes everything about her. It's never about me or about Scott. It's always about her. I hate her Austin, I hate her."

He comforts me but wrapping his arms around me. "Sh, it's okay. I'm right here."

We sit in silence for some brief minutes before I pull away and look at him. He grabs hold of my face and wipes the tears from my cheeks, probably smearing my makeup even more. "Still beautiful."

I smile before leaning up lightly kiss his lips. After we pull away I come to the realization that we're still outside. "You want to go back in?"

I look through the window to see my parents and Scott and Nicole all laughing. "No, I don't. Let's just go home."

I grab his hand before going back to the car and getting in. I start the car and drive out of the parking lot before making my way down the road, heading to my house.

Once we get there I take off my dress and put on some shorts and a t-shirt. I walk into the living room to find him on his phone. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his neck as I begin kissing his neck. "Ally, what are you doing?"

"Um, nothing." I say before jumping over the couch and onto his lap.

He grunts in pain. I mutter a quick 'sorry' before I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer as I deepen the kiss. I run my fingers through his hair and pull gently which makes him groan in pleasure.

"Austin, I want to." I mutter as I move and begin to straddle him.

"Are you sure? If it's about earlier we can totally work—"

"This isn't about earlier. This is about me, wanting you, and only you."

You don't have to assure him any longer after that before he crashes his lips against mine and things get pretty intense once that happened. Clothes come off, going in all different directions around my living room.

"Wait," I pull away. "I am not doing this in here."

He stands up with me still around his waist before continuing to kiss me. I open the door without having to break the kiss before he walks in and closes it with his foot.

I wake up the next morning to find that Austin is still sound asleep next to me. The thoughts of last night's events come back to me and I immediately feel happy, yet embarrassed as well.

I try to sit up but something is hold me down. Er, someone. Austin's hands are securely around my waist which prevent me from getting up. After a few tries, I just give up.

I turn to look at Austin and he has this slight smirk on his face. It's really cute considering his eyes are still closed. "You think you're really funny, don't you?"

"Why yes, yes I do."

"Come on, let me up."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to lay here with you."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Yeah, you're really comfortable."

"Oh joy, how romantic."

"Thanks."

"I was being sarc-"

"Don't care."

I roll my eyes before kissing his neck and getting out of the bed. As I walk into the bathroom I can faintly hear him making some comment about my butt so I quickly give him the figure and continue walking away.

**A/N: We all know that I don't do A/Ns**

**often so I'll make it quick:**

**Thank you guys, so very much, for over 100**

**reviews. This is my first story that I've gotten**

**over 100 reviews on and that makes me **

**incredibly happy so thank you.**

**8 hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Dont forget to review. **

**Stay chill. **


	15. Chapter 15

I really hate Monday's. Of course, everyone hates them when they're in school because it's the end of the weekend, the beginning of a long and very boring week, and you got no sleep the night before. But trust me, even when you're out of school, Monday's still suck.

I have so much to do today it's not even funny. First, I have an eye doctor appointment because my glasses broke, then I have lunch with my mom, then after that, Cassidy wants me to help her get ready for a date with Dallas, then finally, Austin's house because he's sick.

I actually don't have to go to Austin's I just really need to because it's the only thing encouraging me to do everything I have to do today.

Once I'm up and finally out of bed, I quickly take a shower and get dressed into something cute but casual before I make my way out of my apartment and to my car.

I turn on the radio and Tove Lo starts playing. Man, I love that girl. She's so talented! Too bad my listening party ended so soon as I arrive at the eye doctor.

I walk in and sign my name and information on the slip of paper before going to sit down on a chair in the waiting area. While I'm reading a magazine, someone calls out my name. I look up and of course, it's my brother.

"Hey." I get up and hug him.

I sit back down as he sits down next to me. I'm about to ask him why he's sitting here but he beats me to it by speaking himself. "So, I'm sorry about the other night."

"Oh it's fine," I say.

"No it's not," he argues. "I didn't even talk to you that night and the only time I said anything was when we were announcing the baby."

I nod but it's true. "I shouldn't have treated you so awful. Especially when I was in your home and especially when you introduced me to your boyfriend."

I finally look at him. "It's okay."

"No Ally, it's not. If you're mature enough to tolerate Nicole, I could at least have the decency to properly meet your boyfriend." he pauses before smiling. "How about I take you out to dinner? Just us three. That way I can properly meet him and show him that I'm not a huge ass."

I smile. "That'd be great. Just not today, Austin's sick."

I hear my name being called by the doctor so I quickly say a goodbye to Scott before walking back into the room with the eye doctor. "Hello Ally. We're going to do a quick eye exam and then you can pick out some new glasses. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, thank you Dr. Lane."

We do the eye exam and make small talk about my life and my eyes, you know how doctors are. Once I'm finished, I choose some regular old black rimmed glasses before leaving the office and heading to a small cafe in town to meet my mother for lunch.

I get there and see that my mother is already there so I sit down across from her. "I didn't know what you'd like so I haven't ordered yet."

"Okay, thank you." I say gazing across the menu.

"So, how have you been? I understand we didn't get to do much catching up."

"Yeah I know. Sorry about that."

"How are you?"

"This really doesn't have to be this awkward. I'm fine mom. All of my bills are paid, I have that steady job at Sonic Boom still, I'm great. How about you and dad?"

She smiles. "We're lovely. It's so nice to be back in Miami."

"That's awesome," I say. "I talked to Aaron today."

"Oh really? That's good! How?"

"Ran into him at Dr. Lane's office."

Dr. Lane has been our eye doctor since we were kids and he's about as old as my parents so I knew my mom would remember exactly who he was when I mentioned it. "Oh he's still here?"

"Yep, since I was 4."

"That's wonderful." she chokes out before turning away. That's weird..

"So yeah, I talked to him and he asked me to go out to dinner with him one night with Austin. Just the three of us." I take a sip of my water.

"That's great. Maybe you guys will finally patch up and stop fighting after all these years."

"Who knows? There will be lots of fighting once they finally get married and have the baby."

"And why is that?"

"Mom, you know I don't like her. I never have!" I exclaim.

"Oh Ally, for goodness sake, can't you get over it?"

"No mom, I can't. She made my entire high school experience a living hell and all of you were to blind to see it. I'll never let it go."

She sighs. The lady brings out food and we start eating while casually making small talk. "So, tell me more about this Austin boy. I'm so happy you finally found someone that makes you happy."

"Well he's a few months older than me, he was born and raised here, he has a little sister who he adores dearly, and he used to be a hockey player."

"Used to be?" she questions.

"A few months ago he had this terrible accident that left his memory being gone and they don't think it's a good idea for him to get back out on the ice for awhile. He misses it."

"He seems like a lovely boy. You guys look good together. Where is he today?"

"Thanks. Oh, and he's sick at home. I'm supposed to go over there later today to see how he's doing."

"So, have you guys..." My mother starts.

I choke on my drink. "Mom! I'm eating!"

She laughs. "Sorry sweetie, there's a lot I need to catch up on."

"Yes." I mutter before continuing on eating my salad.

"Headaches," she says before holding her hand to her head.

"Hey, you asked."

My phone beeps so I look down and see it's a text from Cassidy telling me to be at her place by 5:00. I check the time and see that it's 2:30 now so I text her a quick "Okay." before directing my attention back to my food.

"Who was that?" she smirks.

"Very funny, it was Cassidy."

"Oh! How is she?" my mother claps her hands together.

"She's great. She's still with Dallas. They're going on some fancy dinner date tonight so she wants me to help her get ready later."

"You think they'll get married?"

"I think so. They sure as hell have known each other forever."

She nods. "You never told me exactly where you met Austin."

I blush. "Um, I ran into him in a boys locker room."

Her eyebrows raise. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. I mean, we didn't start dating right then and there or anything but we got really close really fast."

She smirks. "I like him. I hope that sometime soon I'll get to properly introduce myself and your father and I can go to dinner sometime. Like you and Aaron just, separately."

I smile. "Yeah that'd be nice. He's a really great guy. I love him."

"I'm glad that you're happy. So, your birthdays coming up. What are you planning on doing?"

"Probably nothing. I usually stay home unless Trish or Cassidy makes me do something."

"You should go out and have fun! You only turn twenty three once..."

"Oh yeah, because turning twenty three is such a big accomplishment." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah I guess so." I finish my food. "I mean, I might do something. But I definitely won't do anything too crazy."

I ask the waiter for the check as I see that my mom and I have both finished our food. "Well this was fun. I'll admit, I thought it was going to be awful."

"I understand. But I'm not kidding about the going to dinner with you and Austin one day though."

"Yeah I know. If not dinner, maybe we could just hang out and you could just get to know him."

I quickly hug her goodbye before checking my phone. It's 4:15 now, so I'm perfectly fine. I dial Austin's number as I get in the car and pull out of the parking lot.

"Hello," he answers, sounding congested.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like hell." he complains before blowing his nose.

"Awe, poor baby. Listen, I'm going over to Cassidy's right now to help her with her date with Dallas and as soon as I'm done there, I'll come over and take care of you. Sound good?"

"Yeah. But you don't have to come, I hope you know that."

"Please," I stop at a red light. "You'd do it for me if it were the other way around. Besides, it's the only thing fun that I'm doing today."

"Aren't you sweet." he teases before coughing.

"Yeah. Well, I'm almost at Cassidy's so I'll let you get back to laying here and being miserable. I'll call you when I'm on my way."

"Alright. Thanks, Ally."

"No problem. I love you."

"I love you. Bye." and we hang up

I get to Cassidy's and knock on the door. I wait about a minute or so before Cassidy opens the door looking very frazzled. "Woah, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to wear!" she exclaims.

I roll my eyes before closing the door behind me and walking up the stairs. Once we get inside her bedroom, I see that Trish is here looking very annoyed.

"She's killing me," she jokes before we start laughing.

"So, what's the plan?" I sit down on her bed.

"Dallas is taking me to some really fancy place tonight and he's making it seem very important."

"Ooh. When's he picking you up?" Trish asks.

"Well, it's 4:45 now and he said he's coming at 6:30."

After about a pause we all get up and begin working on certain things because with us girls, getting ready takes forever. Trish starts to work on her hair as I find an outfit for her to wear.

"How's this?" I ask holding up a red sparkly dress.

"No, too sparkly."

I walk back to the closet and rummage through it as I can hear Cassidy and Trish making small conversation.

I quickly come back with a leopard dress. "This?"

She quickly says 'no' as Trish shouts a 'yes!'

I roll my eyes before going back to the closet to try yet another dress. I rummage and rummage until I come across a tight black dress.

I smile before walking back to the bathroom and showing her. "Definitely." she smiles.

I smile and lay out the dress with some black heels before going into the bathroom and starting on her makeup.

"So, where's Austin?" Trish asks.

"He's at his house. He's really sick."

"Poor him. You gonna go over his house later and make him, "feeeeel better?" Trish wriggles her eyebrows and winks.

"Yes, I'm going over there. But it's just to take care of him. None of that funny business." I laugh.

I finish with Cassidy's makeup as does Trish with her hair. She goes to put on the dress before coming back into the room and letting us examine how she looks.

"You look great!" I exclaim.

Soon enough, 6:30 rolls around and a knock on the door is heard as I'm walking down the stairs. I open the door and see Dallas. "Well don't you look nice."

He smiles. "Thanks. Is Cassidy ready?"

"She'll be down in a second. Good luck tonight." I call over my shoulder as I get into my car.

I sent a text to Austin that lets him know that I'll be over. I stop by McDonald's and grab him something before continuing my route to his apartment.

I arrive and walk into the building before going into the elevator. Once I'm out, I knock on the door. I wait for a few minutes. No one is answering. Well his car is here. I try and open the door and to my surprise, it's unlocked.

I walk inside and close the door before walking back to his bedroom to find him fast asleep under the covers. "Aw."

I set the bag of food down on a nearby table before climbing into bed with him. I stroke his head and look at his face. He actually looks sick. He's pale, his hair is tousled, his lips are chapped. When he breathes you can't hear how congested he is.

He stirs awake and opens his eyes. "Good morning." I tease.

"Morning." he mutters as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too hot." he sits up.

He starts coughing. I rub his back before I go up to get his food. I hand him the bag before moving to sit down across from him on the bed.

"Thanks." he says before opening the bag.

"No problem. Ooh, I got news for you."

As he's eating his fries, he raises his eyebrows and looks at me. "First; I think Dallas is going to propose to Cassidy."

"Really, you think so?"

"Yeah. While I was helping Cassidy get ready for her 'important date' I was thinking about certain things that could make it so important. Then while I was leaving, I seen Dallas and he just looked so nervous."

"Hm," he coughs. "Maybe he is. I mean, they're old enough."

"Yeah. Oh, also, my brother wants to have dinner with us someday."

"Why?"

"He feels sorry for the way he acted the other night. He said it would just be us three and not Nicole. He wanted to meet you a proper way."

He nods. "I really don't think he likes me."

"Well that's not his decision. He doesn't have to like you, I do." I kiss his head. "And believe me, I do."

He smiles before finishing his food and laying back down. I move over and lay down next to him as he grabs me again and nuzzles his head in the crook of my neck. "Also, my parents want to have dinner with us."

"What the hell is up with your family and having dinner?"

I laugh. "I've been asking myself that for 22 years."


	16. Chapter 16

Tonight's the night. Well, one of the night's. Austin agreed to have dinner with my brother about a week ago when I asked him. So now, a week later, he's not sick anymore, so I scheduled the first available time to have dinner that was convenient for us and him. Which is tonight.

I just hope everything goes well. I want Aaron to like Austin. I mean, if I have to deal with Nicole for the rest of my life, he can like Austin. Especially since he knows that I hate her.

There's literally no possible explanation for Aaron to have as a reason for not liking Austin.

I just hope tonight goes well.

"It's going to be fine, Ally."

"No Austin, my brother, he's just, he can be very rude and I don't want you to get your feelings hurt."

"Uh, Ally. Have you met me? I use to be a professional hockey player."

"But still!" I exclaim.

He just rolls his eyes and continues eating his cereal.

My phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Ally."

"Aaron, hi!" I direct my eyes towards Austin to see him mocking me.

"Listen, I just wanted to make sure that tonight was still good and happening."

"Oh yeah. It's okay with us if it's okay with you."

"Yep! I also just wanted to assure you that it'll positively, one hundred percent, be just you me and Austin. Nicole doesn't need to come."

"Okay, sounds good. So O'Charley's at seven?"

"Perfect. See ya."

I hang up and walk back into the kitchen. "If he ends up bringing her me and him will have words."

Austin chuckles as I walk into the bathroom to take a shower. I let the water run for a minute before getting in.

Once I'm out, I put on some jeans and one of Austin's hoodies. I don't plan on looking good now considering it's only ten in the morning. I wrap my hair in a towel before walking into the living room.

I sit down next to Austin on the couch. "Well don't you look cute."

"I try my best." I say with my hands under my chin.

"So what all do you think is going to happen tonight?"

"He just wants to get to know you. He didn't get to last time we were all together so this is making up for it. He's being the overprotective big brother that he's usually never been. But he never needed to be so this is new."

"Why didn't he ever need to be?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly the dating type in high school."

"Why not?"

Without answering, I get up and grab a photo album from a nearby cabinet. I come and sit back down next to him and I start flipping through pages in the book.

I come across a photo. I put my finger on the date in the bottom. "November 10th, sophomore year."

"What's wrong with the photo?"

"Don't you see how bad I look?"

"No, I don't see anything wrong with this photo. You look great."

I can't help but blush.

He grabs my face with his hands and quickly kisses me before standing up. "You took a shower, now it's my turn."

"Have fun with your shower."

"I intend to."

As I'm walking back into the kitchen, my phone rings. I grab it from my pocket and hold it against my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Ally. I was just calling and checking to make sure we were still on for tonight."

"Oh yeah, we have nothing else planned."

"Sweet. And remember, it'll just be me, you and Austin. I won't plan for anyone else to come."

"I understand and I believe you. I really do."

"Thank you. So, how does six sound?"

I glance at the clock on the wall. Three thirty. "Yeah that's perfect. We'll meet you there at six."

"Okay, bye Ally."

I hang up the phone and go into the kitchen to grab a small snack. I decide on an apple. As soon as I finish cutting up the apple, Austin walks into the room. "Ooh food."

I smack his hand. "Ah, ah. Not for you."

"Well then."

I smile. "We're meeting my brother at six."

"Sounds good." he sprawls out on the couch and grabs the remote, flipping through channels.

Soon enough, five rolls around so that's when I make Austin and myself get up and get ready.

I curl my hair in loose waves with a light smokey eye. I put on the dress that I had picked out and throw on some matching heels.

I come out of my bathroom to see Austin fixing his tie in the mirror. "Well don't you look handsome."

"Please," he winks. "I always look handsome."

"Don't get too cocky." I tease.

"No promises." he smirks.

I look at the time and see that it's five thirty so I quickly put on my heels and grab my bag as Austin and I make our way to my car.

After about five or so minutes, we make it to the restaurant and walk in. I see my brother at a table near the back so we start walking towards him. I see him get up. "Hello, brother."

"Sister." he smiles as I hug him.

As we pull away I gesture towards Austin. "Austin, this is my brother, Aaron. Aaron, this is my boyfriend Austin."

"It's good to meet you." Austin says as the shake hands.

"You too man."

We all sit down, Austin and I across from Aaron.

"So, how are you, how's Nicole?"

"She's good. We're just trying to prepare ourselves for the baby."

"I'll bet. Have the hormones started to kick in?"

"Ohh yeah." he groans.

"The cravings?"

"Too many."

"I'll bet the morning sickness is even worse."

"It's not even just morning. It's Morning, Afternoon, Night."

"So, Austin, tell me about yourself." Aaron speaks.

"Well I'm twenty three, I was born here, and I used to be a professional hockey player."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"It's fine. At one of the biggest games of the season, the game was almost over, my team was down by one and when I almost hit the puck in, I ended up getting skate caught onto someone else's skate and I fell, banged up my head really bad on the ice. Lost my entire memory for a bit."

"I'm really sorry that happened. Well I'm glad everything worked out. Do you think you'll ever play again?"

"I want to. I really do. But even if I wanted to play, I couldn't until next season. Which is next year."

"I wish you the best on that."

We order our food and continue chit chatting about what's happened in our lives recently.

"How did you guys meet anyway?"

"We met in a boys locker room."

"I'm sorry, did you just say a boys locker room?"

"Yeah. I ran into him." I laugh.

"It was cute." Austin nudges me.

"It was embarrassing."

Our food comes and by the time we're all finished, it's seven thirty. "Well, we better call it a night." Aaron says standing up.

"Thank you Aaron, this was wonderful." I hug him.

"Anytime." he smiles.

"Austin, it was good to finally meet you. I hope everything with your hockey career works out."

"Thanks man, good luck with your baby."

"I'll need it." he joked before leaving.

We walk outside, linking fingers, as the cool Miami night air hits us. We have a casual and light conversation as we drive back to my apartment.

Once we're back and inside my apartment, I'm quick to take off my heels. "Man those things hurt."

"Then why do you wear them?"

"It takes away from my unusually small height and they're really cute."

I take off my dress and throw on some sweatpants and one of Austin's tees. I come back out and sit down on Austin's lap as he's sprawled out on the couch. "What a night."

"I had fun though." Austin nods.

"Me too. I'm glad you finally got to properly meet him."

"Yeah I like him. He's not so bad."

"Try growing up with him. I'm surprised at how nice he was."

"Why?" he chuckles.

"Whenever I would even come near a guy, he'd snap."

"Ally, you're twenty two."

"He literally just snapped on someone like a year ago. Maybe longer but still. Any age above eighteen is stupid. I'm a grown girl. I can take care of myself."

"Or I can take care of her." He repositions us to where he's laying down and I'm against his chest.

"That too."

He kisses my head. "Good. That's my job."

I softly get lulled to slumber by Austin's breathing.

"_I love you._" he whispers.

"_I love you too_."

It's safe to say that moment there, was the best moment of my entire life.

A**/N: Okay, please don't kill me. I admit to everything you accuse me of. I know, I haven't updated in like, almost two months but trust me, I have a good one worded excuse. School. I recently started my freshman year of high school and it's been tough. Homework, Friends, Games, it's a lot. So I've never actually had time to write, so this chapter may suck but I am prepared to make a schedule for when I can write.**

**Please don't hate me!**

**Stay chill.**


End file.
